More than a study date
by Fanwrite
Summary: A cute DenNor one-shot. Mathias invites his best friend Lukas to study with him for a study session. But not everything goes quite as either of the two had imagined.


Mathias shot up from his place on the bottom stair to open the door the moment he heard the doorbell chime. In the snow outside stood Lukas, his best friend, the cross hair pin gathering the platinum bangs on the left side of his face like always, cerulean eyes dull, cheeks tinted a rosy red by the cold winter air. He pulled his scarf of black, grey, white and purple down from his face, his thin lips in a tight line.

"May I come in?" He asked, his voice velvety. Mathias nodded, grinning, and moved out of the way to let the Norwegian through the narrow doorway. Lukas took off his coat and scarf, hanging them carefully on the pegs by the heater as Mathias closed the door.

"You wanted me to study for the biology test with you?" Lukas asked turning to face the Dane, who nodded slowly, a smile sprawled on his face.

"That's right." Lukas shrugged and invited himself upstairs, following the corridor he knew well to Mathias' bedroom, and settling himself down on the red bedding. Mathias settled himself down beside him, after taking out his biology books from his rucksack.

"Where do you want to start?" Lukas asked monotonously, looking at his friend. They opened the books and spread them out on the bed, making notes, testing each other on the topics, Lukas giving the more detailed answers. However, after a while, Mathias grew weary of the topic. He was about to ask Lukas if they could have a short break, when a better stress relief idea popped into his head. He smirked, looking at the stoic boy who was immersed in one of the revision guides.

Trying to not look suspicious, the wild haired Dane scooted closer to the other, who looked at his from the corner of his eye, curious. Mischief danced in the Dane's eyes as he tackled his friend, pinning him to the bed, and beginning to tickle his feet, his sides. The Norwegian struggled underneath him, snorting with laughter, begging for mercy. It was so uncharacteristic of him to laugh – he rarely even smiled – but the dimples in his cheeks and the low sound of his laughter was filled with so much life.

"Den, stop, please, truce" he choked out between laughs, light tears forming round his indigo eyes. Mathias, who had grown rather tired, paused, letting Lukas catch his breath for a few moments. But he couldn't make himself move away. Lukas' navy eyes were filled with so much light, reminding him of the night sky. He looked so dashing, so beautiful, his blond locks spread out on the duvet. His laughter had been so lovely those few moments before, and Mathias had never heard a more beautiful sound. He felt warmth rush into his cheeks as he gazed in awe at his best friend who lay beneath him, his chest rising and falling unevenly, cheeks flushed.

The Dane felt his chest tighten, his own breathing becoming irregular as he felt himself lose himself more and more in the depths of the Norwegian's eyes. But why was he feeling like this? Was he... in love with Lukas? He let his eyes wander to Lukas' thin lips. Without a second's thought, he pressed his lips against his, cupping his face in his large hands. He closed his azure eyes, scared to look at the Norwegian, relishing the moment, if only for a short while. He tasted nice, like coffee and baked goods, and smelt of heather-scented soap. At first his body felt tense beneath him, but after a brief moment, he felt Lukas relax. He pulled away, opening his eyes to meet Lukas' midnight blue pools. Neither said anything, just basked in the moment, breathless.

Flustered, he moved off, covering his face with both hands. "I am so sorry," he whispered, not daring to look up. He felt Lukas move beside him, before feeling the pressure of Lukas' head pressing against his shoulder, his blond hair tickling the skin of his neck.

"Who said I minded," Lukas mumbled, sighing quietly. He looked down at him then, meeting his eyes once again. At that moment, all he could do was smile, wet warmth trailing down the sides of his face. Because at that moment, time stopped, and no one existed apart from the two of them. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
